


Sexcapades of the OT4

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chastity, Desperation, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Punishment, Trans Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Various sexual oneshots about the ot4. Each one might focus more on a particular combination of them but they'll be together in all of them. Also, it might not be mentioned but they are all old enough to be attending university in each one. Tags will be added as I go along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have no particular update schedule, just whenever something hits me. Could be every three days or once in three weeks. Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it (especially if you enjoyed yourself).

Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien were currently sitting in their living room watching a movie. More accurately it was Marinette, Alya, and Nino who were trying to watch the movie. They were all currently distracted by their partner who had clearly zoned out some time ago and was jiggling their leg like their life depended on it. Alya, who was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, raised an eyebrow to her two partners who weren't distracted. Nino shrugged and Marinette shook her head. None of them knew what was so distracting their lovely partner. Marinette, who was sitting closest to him, tapped him on the shoulder.

"Adrien? Are you ok? You're not really paying attention the movie." Marinette said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Mari." He said, looking guilty.

"Are you ok?"

"Yup. Perfectly fine. Totally normal."

"Do you have to pee or something?" Alya asked from her end of the couch.

He blushed. "No."

"You sure?" Nino asked. He clearly didn't believe his boyfriend.

"Maybe a little."

"Do you not want to?" Marinette asked him.

He shrugged and bit his lip. 

Alya's eyes lit up. "You want to ask us if you can, don't you kitten?"

He nodded furiously but didn't say anything.

"Nope." She said, grinning at the lust that filled his eyes.

"Please?"

"Do you really want me to say yes?"

"...No."

"That's what I thought. Are you padded like a good boy?"

Adrien gave her a cocky little smile, one that he knew she liked. "I don't know. Why don't you find out?"

"If you're not, you're getting a spanking." She warned him before getting up and sauntering the couple of feet separating them. Not breaking eye contact, she placed her hand on the crotch of his jeans. Honestly she wasn't sure. She couldn't feel anything through the material of his jeans. But it was for the best really. "I can't tell. Guess I'll just have to unbutton those cute pink skinny jeans of yours and find out." Not wasting a second she made quick work unbuttoning his jeans. He wasn't wearing any boxers which didn't earn him a spanking but he was wearing a plain, thin, white diaper that he was only supposed to wear in public. "That's interesting, kitten. Are we in public?"

"No." He said, breaking eye contact to look at their other partners.

Alya turned to them as well. "Did either of you agree our cute little sub could wear one of these?"

"Nope." Nino said, relaxed and following their actions with interest.

"I didn't." Marinette said. Alya's face lit up. God, she was so turned on already. She moved to sit on Nino's lap to give the other two a little more room but also to tell how 'excited' Nino got.

Alya swatted Adrien's thigh making him jump. He was thrilled already although he had no idea what she was going to do. "I'll be right back." She said before disappearing into their bedroom. She came back a minute or so later with a much thicker diaper that they had taken to calling punishment diapers. They were thick enough that he couldn't button pants over them and very noisy. He enjoyed them a lot. She dropped it in his lap and walked to the kitchen. She returned with a pair of scissors and carefully poked holes through the diaper Adrien currently had on. Without being prompted he took of his jeans and laid on the floor so she could tape the punishment diaper on him.

"Can I sit on your lap?" He asked her as she helped him stand up.

"Of course, kitty. I always like it when any of you sit in my lap."

"Does that mean we can all sit in your lap, babe?" Nino asked her.

She scoffed. "Not at the same time, doofus. You can trade places with our kitten after he wets himself." She patted the seat of his diaper before he sat down and snuggled up to her. Alya wrapped her arms around his waist, pointedly resting her hands over his bladder. "You're such a cutie pie, kitten. How desperate are you?"

Adrien squirmed on her lap, he melted from pet names. He loved them so much. They were almost as great as cat puns. "An eight maybe."

"That's good. You can't go yet. I want you squirming and begging before I say whether or not you can." Alya told him before nudging him so they could all return to the movie. 

Adrien watched for a minute before a gasp drew his attention away from it again. The cause was obvious: Marinette was rubbing Nino through his jeans. He couldn't help the whine that escaped from his mouth. He hadn't had any kind of release in three days and it was getting difficult. His attention was quickly brought back to Alya when she slid a hand up his chest to play with one of his nipples. Gasping, he began squirming on her lap. She squeezed harder and bit his ear. "Ohmygod." He said after the strangled noise that came out of him. 

"You want that again?" He nodded.

"Focus on how much you need to pee." He craved the slight pain that was nipple play and he was always down for getting his ear nibbled on so he started to actually focus on how desperate he was instead of trying to ignore it.

He really, really needed to pee. If he wasn't diapered he would've gone hours ago. He was so close to wetting himself and it was so exciting. Adrien squirmed on her lap and pressed the padding of his diapers into him to resist the flow that was trying to escape. But he couldn't let go until she gave him permission. Alya chose that moment to press on his bladder.

It was a gentle pressure and only lasted for a second. But for that second a small stream escaped him and was quickly absorbed by the diaper. He regained control of himself and turned to look at her. "Can I go now?"

"Not yet."

"Ok." A minute passed by and he grew more desperate. He was so close that he needed to press both hands into his crotch to stop himself from wetting without permission. It felt amazing.

"You can let go now if you sit in Nino's lap after. You'll be glad to wait, Nino." Alya told them both of them. They both nodded. Nino was more focused on Marinette teasing him through his jeans while making out to really focus though.

Adrien slid off his girlfriend's lap so he could turn around and face her. Grinning as he straddled her, he spread his legs a little so he could properly position himself on her lap. Alya tangled her hand in his hair and brought their lips crashing together. With her free hand she pressed on his bladder. He could feel her try and grin through the kiss. She was so cute.

With the pressure on his bladder his resolve quickly gave away. The stream of urine was audible to all of them, hissing loudly as it made contact with the first diaper and made its way to the second. Alya moved her hand to his diaper to feel it fill up. Taking a moment to moan, she pressed the already sodden diaper against him. It was his turn to moan. They all knew he loved the feeling.

"You're such a good little slut, pissing yourself on display like this. Now that you're done you should go sit on Nino's lap so he can get off." Alya told him, practically pushing him off her lap to start masturbating. As Adrien and Marinette got up to trade spots, she stopped him long enough for her to bite and suck on his neck leaving an incredibly hot hickey for the world to see. 

"I hope that you can find some way to repay me kitty. I might reward you with more in more sensitive areas." She said. He almost fainted, she meant his inner thighs! So nice.

"Of course, my Lady." He replied enthusiastically before settling down on his boyfriend's lap. They kissed quickly.

"Not like this. Turn around to face the tv." Nino told him which he happily obliged. Adrien was a bit confused before Nino grabbed his hips and started thrusting against his diaper. Adrien let out some kind of a noise. The feeling was incredible! Before he could think that it couldn't get any better, Nino bit down on the area where his neck meets his shoulder. Clearly Adrien had died and gone to heaven.

"Alya, can I?" Nino asked. Adrien figured a gesture of some kind most have been involved because that didn't make any sense to him. Alya must have agreed because Nino told him to get up, which he did. Adrien turned around to see Nino sliding his pants and boxers down his legs and stroking his cock. "Can I cum in your diaper?" He asked his boyfriend.

"Please do." Adrien quickly said, getting down on his knees in front of the couch. He was now facing the wall so that the girls could see Nino doing so from whatever direction he planned. Nino was clearly a god because he stepped behind him and pulled back the seat of his diapers. It took about a minute before Adrien felt Nino's cum hit his lower back and ass.

 "That was the hottest thing ever." They said at the same time.

"Can I come now?" Adrien asked while their girlfriends stood up, the need as plain as his soaking wet diaper.

"You can come tomorrow if you can eat me out faster than Nino can eat out Marinette." Alya said before leading them all back to their bedroom. Tonight was going wonderfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment.


End file.
